five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Albert's 5: The First Chapter
NOTES (READ FIRST) * Albertverse is this fake website where the series can be downloaded (so no GJ or Itch.io). * This is made by ZonicTheHedge11, and you cannot edit unless you're him, Salem1485 or FazbunnyFreak/Zonic. * On the 16th of August, 2019 An update called FNaA 5R was given to the game. Story Welcome to Albert's Burgers, the BEST diner in town! Things are NOT going so well for now, so we hired you to watch over outrrobot... ..Regardless if you want it or not. Gameplay The Player sits in an office with a front and right hall. The player uses light buttons to check on Golden Albert (1973 version) as well as Cameras and a Jammer Panel next to the cameras. If the boy pops up in the office, use the Signal Corrupter. Seems simple? That is FNaS 5 for you. To counter this, on Nights 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 there are new bots coming to attack you. You also have a music box that makes GA and PA move slower if wound up. On the Jammer Panel is also a "FUNTIME JAMMER" button which repels Funtime Su-Tart. CAM-7 is the place you need to watch, as it is the basement room. Watch if GA gets there. If he does, click the "LOCK DOOR" button to make him go away, otherwise the jammer will be disabled by default and death will be inevitable and will snap. On 2 cameras is also a power meter which must be charged and if one goes down, the generator will fail. You can also turn around to see the back door which GA can appear in, and you must shut it and wait. It makes the power drain faster if used, and next to the door is a vent. You can click it to shut it, since PA can appear it in, but if it's closed, it won't drain power and has a 5 second cooldown. Characters 1973 Golden Albert This doesn't even look like Albert. His legs are yellow, arms are yellow, torso is yellow and all that. He has a chill face and a top hat with a purple stripe. Also has a flamingo hat (albert used to have that so I gave it to him). His path is completely random. On the night's start, he makes a random path, and uses it. After getting sent back, he makes a new path and uses it. Then, after being defeated, the process repeats. Prototype Albert Prototype Albert resembles Bronze Albert, but less bronze and more orange. He begins on Night 3. He starts in a room next to 73 GA and will move to your room. If you see him, you must use the Signal Corrupter to get rid of him. He can also appear in the vent behind you. Funtime Su-Tart Su-Tart, but white and has a Samuel handpuppet and purple cheeks. He begins on Night 4. He will begin on CAM-7 and move through the vents until he reaches your room. Open the Panel and select the "FUNTIME JAMMER" to get rid of him. Roblox Kid The newer version of the Roblox Male Guest. He starts on Night 4. He will occasionally appear after putting down the 2003 Golden Albert The new kid that starts on Night 5. He looks almost the same as his 1973 version, but he has tiny little dots as pupils and more rips on him. He has only one job - to break the generator. At random times he'll teleport to CAM-7, where you must quickly press the "LOCK DOOR" button or else death. Zonic The boy from the sixth night. Same as his FNaA 2 look, a red FNaS-looking hedgehog with a blue top hat and bowtie. Watch him on the cameras until he lands in the right door. Turn on the light and click on him before he manages to enter the room. If he does, don't turn use the jammer for 4 seconds, as that's when he leaves. If you do turn it on, goodbye. The Cat The guy from the sixth night. He looks like The Creature from FNaA 3 but green eyes instead of orange. He will lay tapes around the cameras for you to collect. There are a total of 20 tapes, they will be in set spots. Collect said tapes to keep The Cat at bay. If all tapes are collected, though, The Cat will come after you. Flash the light at him to make him go away. He starts at CAM-7, sleeping beside the generator. If you neglect to collect the tape, or have them all, he will appear in the right or left doorway. Flash the light to get rid of him. Nightmare Golden Albert The "Final" version of GA. He is Golden Albert from 2003 but has large claws and teeth. He begins on Night 7. To keep him at bay, look at him via cameras. You must keep the watch bar filled or he will move. His pathway while moving is: * CAM 3 (beginning) * CAM 7 * CAM 4 * CAM 8 * Front Hall While in the front hall, you're dead. Everytime he moves, you can still watch him to prevent him from moving. Garfielf He changes forms, so he basically changes his design to a random one from the Original Garfielf video. He begins on Night 7. Make sure to watch out for him saying "I'm want some lasaga". Then look at the cameras and find his lasaga. If you don't get to it in time, he'll attack you, stunning ye. Jon He has his "Garfield you lazy cat" from garfielf design (AKA a monster). He begins on Night 1. There will now be an a sleep meter. To make it go lower, watch the cams. It will rise if you don't do anything or use the lights. If the entire meter fills up, you will play a Plushtrap-like minigame, looking for Jon. If you catch him in time, you wake up. If you don't, a character will game end you. Funtime Scoob He retains his FNiIE appearance. He begins on Night 8. Make sure to watch out for crying. If it is heard, go to the right corridor and click him to make him shut up. D-Boi He retains his FNaA 4 DLC design. He begins on Night 9/The Confrontation as the only guy active until 5 AM. Upon starting the night, he will say this: This was a world full of good stuff until Zonic decided to make 8 games of this. Yeah, e i g h t. I spoiled it. But anyway, I am here to do something, as he told me to fight you. So let's have a night 9. On Night 9, he will go through every entrance. If he lands in the doors, you must keep the light on the opposite door to stop him. If he ends up in the office, wait until the lights go dark for 3 seconds, and pull up the monitor. He also likes going to the generator Foxy style, as he will run to CAM-7 instead of appearing there. If he appears running, wait until he is super close and then press the lock button. He is SUPER active, and on 5 AM, he gets more active by 2 AI points. ??? This is the new kid. You can only see his shadow, resembling Timmy from FNwT. He appears on 5 AM on Night 9. After reaching that hour, a cutscene will play with him speaking: I guess he isn't good enough. Well then, i guess I have to come in myself. To get rid of him, do not shine the light at him. If he appears in the office, you must find a gift on the cameras and click it 2 times to get him back. If he appears at CAM-7, he will soon enter the office's front door and jump at you Foxy style. You can deter him by pulling up the cams at the right moment. Endings Good Beat Night 5 for this. The ending screen is Zonic doing the default dance. Badder Beat Night 6. The screen is Zonic doing the Take the L dance. Even Worse, but Still Good Beat Night 7. The screen is the text "FNaA 6: Last Chapter". Ending 4 Beat Night 8. After beating it, it will show the FNaA 4 Albert's location. It is shown in ashes, before D-Boi stands up, unlocking Night 9. The True Ending Beating Night 9 with less than 20 deaths gives you this ending. After reaching 6 AM, ??? will tell you "Congrats, you beat the last night with less than 20 deaths. Good job, and have fun with Hard Mode". Hard mode is unlocked, making things harder if activated. Bad Ending, i guess Beating Night 9 with more than 20 deaths gives you this. If you reach 6 AM. you drive home saying "I'm weak and hard mode is not unlocked so beat it again with less deaths to get it iIguess". Trivia * This originally had a vent in it. Category:FNaA Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff